we're the stars (the sky is our domain)
by halcyon epochs
Summary: Amelia is just a poor commoner living in a village when there's an announcement. Little does she know, this announcement leads to a chain of events that change her life forever. Royal!AU, Rags to Riches!AU


**Writing Club**

Disney Challenge - Rags to Riches - Write a rags to riches!AU

Book Club - Judge Farris - (character) Amelia Bones, (word) volunteer, (trait) courageous

Showtime - Thank Goodness - (phrase) Happy Ending (it's implied)

Days of the Month - Sweater Day - Write about a modest person.

Count Your Buttons - (character) Amelia Bones

Liza's Loves - Royal Arrival - Write a royal!AU

 **Other Challenges**

Femslash February - AmeliaAndromeda

Serpent Day - Hopi Rattlesnake - (word) fragile

Insane House Challenge - 576. (Plot Point) Standing up for a sibling

Scavenger Hunt - 7. Write an AU set outside of the wizarding world

* * *

"Princess Bellatrix is looking for a husband!" the man reads loudly from a faded scroll. "All eligible bachelors between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two must appear in front of the royal family tomorrow afternoon. That is all!"

The man rolls up the parchment, tucks it in his belt, and whips his horse. It gallops away, kicking up dust in its wake.

Sixteen-year-old Amelia Bones watches the messenger and the horse disappear off into the sunset and turns to her brother, Edgar.

"Looks like we'll be going to the palace tomorrow," she informs her brother unnecessarily.

Edgar looks uneasy. "Yeah," he says, looking twice his age in a matter of milliseconds.

"Are you okay?" Amelia nudges her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Edgar dismisses her question with a wave of his hand. "Just fine."

(Amelia doesn't believe him.)

* * *

Amelia volunteers to escort her brother to the palace. Her father, though reluctant, consents. They dress in their finest clothes, borrow a spare horse from a neighbor, and set off for the castle shortly after noon.

They arrive and witness a grand sight: hundreds of men from surrounding villages teeming into the castle, hoping for a chance to win the princess's hand in marriage. Edgar looks visibly queasy and Amelia pats his shoulder comfortingly.

The throne room is full to the brim. They squeeze into a corner. Amelia finds herself shoulder-to-shoulder with her brother and another much taller, broad-shouldered man, who gives her a lewd appraisal. She trades places with Edgar.

A short time later, the royal family enters and seat themselves and the room silences all at once. The king surveys the crowd critically before rising and speaking.

Amelia doesn't listen to the speech, for she is occupied with reassuring her brother, who looks noticeably antsy. She murmurs words of consolation, giving him one-armed hugs and suddenly, she feels a pair of eyes rest on her. She looks to the front.

The girl seated on Princess Bellatrix's right is staring at her, her eyes unreadable. Amelia recognizes her immediately as Princess Andromeda, the second in line to the crown. Her molten brown eyes are unreadable; her gaze induces shivers down Amelia's spine and butterflies emerge in her stomach.

"...and let the choosing commence!" the king declares.

One by one, the men step forward and present themselves to Princess Bellatrix. Some (most) are harshly rebuffed, but Princess Bellatrix doesn't seem to care. She cackles and continues to spurn the men ruthlessly without any consideration, which sparks a fire inside of Amelia. Not only is she disapproving of the unmerciful methods of Princess Bellatrix, but she fears for Edgar and his fragile heart.

"Edgar Bones," calls the king, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Amelia accompanies him as he marches forward and curtsies respectfully.

The princess takes one look at him, laughs derisively, and says, "Next."

The fire in Amelia rears its head. "Excuse me?" she asks incredulously.

The princess cocks her head to the side. "I said, 'next' or is that not clear? Move along, commoner."

Amelia's nostrils flare and she roots her feet into the ground, her head high. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that unless you apologize to my brother."

An audible gasp sounds throughout the room and Bellatrix abruptly stands, her eyes smoldering. "How dare you speak to me like that?" she snarls. "I am the heir to the throne. You are nothing but a mere _peasant_."

Dead silence reigns over the room. The king looks stricken. Princess Bellatrix realizes what she has said and what weight it carries.

"Bella," says the king calmly. "Apologize."

Bellatrix looks mutinous, but while she outranks Amelia, her father outranks her, so she has no choice but to obey him.

"I apologize for my derogatory language," she says stiffly, heavily-lidded eyes still glaring at Amelia. "I hope you have a pleasant day."

Amelia is not alleviated, but she knows where the limit lies. "Thank you," she says curtly, curtsying again and exiting the platform with her brother.

She does not see the pair of calculating eyes that follow her.

* * *

"That was awfully courageous of you," says Edgar semi-appreciatively as they linger on the steps of the castle, "but it was also reckless. Now Princess Bellatrix is going to hold a vendetta against us."

"So? She insulted you. I wasn't about to let her get away with it," she says disdainfully, shrugging.

Edgar opens his mouth, but he freezes.

"Nice going back there," says new, feminine voice. "Most confrontations with Bella don't end well."

Amelia whirls around, her skirts billowing around her. Her mouth opens and she gapes.

Princess Andromeda is gazing at her with reverence, her hands clasped regally in front of her and her fawn hair glinting in the late afternoon sun. The butterflies, which had settled after her argument with Princess Bellatrix, reawaken.

Edgar elbows her and she shuts her mouth, mortified. She curtsies politely and then a question slips from her mouth, "What happened to your sister's...?"

"Oh, the choosing." The princess rolls her eyes. "I'm quite uninterested in finding a suitor for my sister, because I knew it would be a tedious affair from the beginning. The only gripping part of the entire process was when you stood up to her. I must say, I was vastly impressed."

Amelia blushes; it's not everyday a royal comes up to her and praises her. "Just defending my brother, your Highness," she replies modestly.

"Oh please, I'm not _that_ high-ranked yet," says Princess Andromeda airily. "You can just call me Andromeda. None of the 'Your Highness' stuff. Save that for my parents."

Amelia cannot believe what she's hearing. It's rare for a peasant to mingle with a royal, let alone be on first-name terms/ Stunned, she responds, "Very well, Prin—Andromeda. I'm Amelia. Amelia Bones. And this is my brother Edgar." She gestures to said brother, who grins and bows.

Andromeda spares a warm glance at Edgar, and then her eyes dart back to Amelia. "You know, I'd like to see you again," she requests. Though she doesn't specify, both of the Bones siblings identify who the request is addressed to.

"That—that would be splendid," Amelia says, her blush darkening. "We live in the village just a few miles away. I'm sure Mother and Father will be honored to have you stop by."

Andromeda's smile broadens. "Lovely. I will see you soon, I hope."

* * *

The visits don't stop after the first one. Andromeda comes calling every week, and Amelia feels flattered. Her parents welcome her with open arms and treat her like a second daughter. In return for their hospitality, Andromeda brings various gifts every time she visits, whether it's a delicacy cooked by her personal chef or a bolt of cloth for her mother, who loves sewing.

Initially, Amelia feels no attraction whatsoever for the princess, who seems kind and sweet enough, but that changes quickly. Soon, Amelia starts looking forward to her visits and sheer excitement overwhelms her when she knocks on the door.

It doesn't help that Andromeda is extremely beautiful, and Amelia finds herself daydreaming often about scenarios she knows will never happen.

But one day, her world is altered drastically.

* * *

"I love you," Andromeda tells her one morning, in the privacy of Amelia's bedroom, "and I want to marry you."

Amelia is too shocked to comprehend her words. Her mind goes blank, she loses all rational thought. It's enough for her mouth to stop functioning.

Andromeda plows on. "I've thought you're amazing ever since the day I met you, the day you stood up for your brother, and as time has gone on, my love for you has only blossomed. I intend to marry you someday, no matter what the stakes. If I have to lose my title, I will."

And Amelia, still incapable of speaking, nods. Jubilation floods through her, and her eyes well up. She hugs Andromeda and kisses her out of pure instinct. It's their first kiss, and it's sloppy, but it's perfect to her.

* * *

The day of her wedding dawns, and Amelia wakes up feeling more rejuvenated than before. She's marrying the woman of her dreams today and it couldn't feel any better than this.

The wedding goes peacefully and Amelia Bones becomes Princess Amelia Tonks, but the title means nothing to her (except that she has to put up more with her new sister-in-law, Bellatrix) but as long as she's with Andromeda, it doesn't matter what world they're in or what title she has.

(But she has to admit, being a princess is _wonderful_ — it makes her life even better. She has it all: love, money, and luxury, but love undeniably trumps over all of those.)

* * *

 **1,449 words**


End file.
